


В пятницу вечером, после семи

by Gevion



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Repression, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Официальная версия такова: Супермен мертв, и это необратимо. Его любят сильнее, чем когда-либо. Любить мертвых гораздо проще, чем живых.





	В пятницу вечером, после семи

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для fandom Force and Strength 2018. Можно рассматривать как парную работу к фику "На круги своя".  
> Присутствуют отсылки к текстам Lundo и Ampaseh.

Ночь за ночью — один и тот же сон. Супермен умер, а Бэтмен выжил и сошел с ума: свихнулся, тронулся, спятил, совершенно слетел с катушек, абсолютно утратил контроль. Его некому остановить. Вы называли Супермена опасным? Посмотрите на рыцаря Готэма. Заклейменные преступники были лишь началом. Бэтмен почувствовал запах смерти. Он распробовал ее вкус.

Первым погибает Готэм. В ответ на вызов Бэтмена просыпаются банды, чьи гнезда он разворошил, от самых крупных до тех, что гораздо мельче и злей. Теперь это война всех против всех. Картина почти библейская: с небоскребов сыплются неоновые звезды подсветки, дамба взрывается, и бурные потоки сносят все на своем пути. Когда вода медленно отступает, в темных переулках и аллеях красным-красно от кровавых потеков, которые некому замывать.

Следом за Готэмом тонет Метрополис. Его тоже некому спасать. Количество невинных жертв перевалило за десятки тысяч, солдаты умирают, генералы хватаются за голову, герои разобщены, а война идет своим чередом. Каждый враг становится опаснее во сто крат, каждый друг держит за спиной нож. Ангелов нет, зато демонов в достатке. 

Президент в срочном обращении к нации утирает платком лоб: 

— Отныне Готэм и Метрополис — ничья земля. Заражение быстро распространяется. Великая жертва должна быть принесена. 

На Готэм и Метрополис сбрасывают бомбы. Это срабатывает лишь отчасти: в лабиринте подземных туннелей уцелело достаточно крыс. Как только радиоактивный пепел сносит в сторону, снова начинается резня. Отличная была идея, господин президент, — равнодушно откликаются выжившие и продолжают драться за остатки. Их не слишком волнует будущее. Будущего, насколько они видят, просто нет.

Желтая надпись на черном полотнище, которое вывешивают на руинах: «Это конец». И кривящийся в приступе истерического хохота смайлик. Супермен мертв, а Бэтмен лучше бы умер. Из ада начинают возвращаться все, кого такими стараниями туда упекли.

Это конец, думает Брюс, прежде чем проснуться. Конец.

За окном спальни мирно плещется холодное озеро, на столике рядом с кроватью — бутылка воды и упаковка анальгетика. Брюс не тратит на них время. Толком не одевшись, он на ощупь находит телефон, набирает номер, слушает гудки. 

— Алло? Брюс? — отвечает ему Кларк.

Брюс не верит самому себе. Ему нужно подтверждение, что он это не придумал. Он находит Альфреда в гостиной. 

— Прошу, скажи, чей это голос?

Альфред невозмутимо забирает телефон из его рук, подносит к уху, держит пару секунд. За сорок лет он привык и к более странным просьбам.

— Брюс? — так громко, что слышно даже без громкой связи, переспрашивает Кларк.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Кент, — учтиво откликается Альфред. — Мастер Брюс сейчас вернется. А я всего лишь хотел сказать, что рад вашему воскрешению.

— Спасибо Брюсу, это его заслуга. Пожалуй, я тоже этому рад, — несколько неуверенно отвечает Кларк.

— Ты его слышишь, — вполголоса выдыхает Брюс. — Спасибо, Альфред. Можешь продолжать заниматься… чем бы ты ни занимался.

Брюс заканчивает разговор с Кларком, глотает таблетки и запивает их водой. За завтраком Альфред подает ему чай.

— В следующий раз, когда будете сомневаться, не спите ли, не стесняйтесь сразу обращаться ко мне. Я с удовольствием вас ущипну.

— Надеюсь, это не понадобится. Но спасибо.

* * *

Приглашенные на телешоу Опры Уинфри свидетели путаются в показаниях. Уверенно говорит лишь светловолосая девочка лет одиннадцати. Это ее семью Кларк вынес из разрушенного русского города.

— Я знаю, кто меня спас.

— Должно быть, ты видела кого-то другого, — возражает ей Опра. — Как все мы знаем, Супермен погиб чуть менее года назад.

Официальная версия такова: Супермен мертв, и это необратимо. Мир раз за разом спасают без него.

Иногда Брюс заезжает к Кларку на ферму. Он приглашает Кларка на встречи Лиги. Тот не отказывается напрямую, только говорит извиняющимся тоном:

— В следующий раз.

— Знаешь, мне не нравится приписывать себе чужие заслуги, — не скрывая неудовольствия, произносит Брюс. — Это ты помог справиться с Волком. 

— Я вернулся лишь благодаря тебе.

— Я едва тебя не убил.

— Око за око — и весь мир ослепнет. Я правда обязан тебе, Брюс. Брюс? Ты слишком долго молчишь.

— Просто удивляюсь: парень с далекой планеты цитирует величайшего пацифиста Земли.

— Ну что я могу сказать, добро должно быть с кулаками?

* * *

Листая расфокусированные фото Дианы и Барри, сделанные во время цунами в Маниле, Брюс обращается к самому себе:

— Он должен быть здесь.

Брюс не ждет ответа, но Альфред качает головой:

— Дайте ему время прийти в себя.

* * *

Деловые переговоры затягиваются. Брюс застревает в Японии на несколько дней. Кларк звонит ему сам. Он говорит о своем: про тенденции в современной журналистике, про то, как в эпоху мессенджеров и социальных сетей меняется жанр интервью. Брюс слушает его голос, представляет его лицо. Когда Кларк рассказывает о любимом деле, у него горят глаза.

— Брюс, ты здесь? 

— Я не сплю, — он почти не врет. 

Кларк вздыхает:

— Вам стоит отдохнуть, мистер Уэйн. 

— Обязательно, — зевнув, обещает Брюс. 

Они с Кларком — настоящие антиподы: в Канзасе сейчас пять часов вечера, в Японии — семь утра. Когда в Токио самый разгар рабочего дня, в Смолвилле ложатся спать.

* * *

— Ходят слухи, будто вы вернулись в свое поместье. Это правда?

— Оно было разрушено Джокером. С этим домом у вас связаны не лучшие воспоминания?

— Восстановление стоило недешево, вы потратили личные деньги или средства «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис»?

— Вам не страшно возвращаться в дом-призрак?

— Собираетесь жить там один?

Брюс щурится от вспышек, поднимает ладонь, призывая к тишине:

— Господа, прошу задавать вопросы по одному. Поместье Уэйнов было восстановлено, деньги на реставрацию взяты из личных средств. Как и прежде, я буду жить там один. Я не собираюсь отдавать особняк благотворительному фонду, музею или библиотеке, если вы об этом. Это все еще мой дом. Спасибо.

Когда он поднимается по трапу на борт самолета, приходит смс: «Ты умеешь держать прессу в узде». В конце — Брюс старается не вздрагивать при его виде — широко улыбающийся смайлик.

Пилот выходит поприветствовать его лично:

— Прошу вас пристегнуться, мистер Уэйн. Мы летим домой.

* * *

— Вижу, конференция прошла не слишком гладко, — произносит тем же вечером Альфред, протягивая ему бокал. — Это вас взбодрит.

Брюс благодарно кивает ему, делая глоток. Вкус глубокий, терпкий, густой.

— Их нападки можно понять. Я только что потратил огромную сумму, чтобы восстановить дом, в котором не жил несколько лет. Вместо того чтобы помогать бездомным, детям, инвалидам и редким животным, миллиардер сорит деньгами. 

— Желаете все отложить?

— Ни в коем случае. Пора.

— В прежние времена считалось хорошим тоном отправлять приглашения в напечатанном виде, — многозначительно замечает Альфред. — Кажется, у нас еще осталась тисненая бумага от японского дизайнера.

— Это слишком старомодно. 

— Вовсе нет. Не так давно его признали самым многообещающим молодым специалистом по версии 42 Entertainment.

Брюс отмахивается:

— Дизайнер тут не при чем. Они решат, что я из тех чокнутых аристократов, что спускаются к обеду в старинном бархате и винтажных кружевах.

— Справедливости ради, вы и правда не так давно надевали свой бархатный камзол, мастер Брюс. Что же до кружев…

— Бога ради, Альфред. Это был костюмированный благотворительный бал. И я не стану рассылать приглашения членам Лиги почтой.

* * *

Занимаясь приготовлениями к приему гостей, Альфред почти сияет: у него есть повод вспомнить о славных тихих днях. Никаких рваных ран, огнестрельного оружия и нелегально добытых данных. Впрочем, Брюс знает его достаточно давно, чтобы понимать: ностальгия имеет мало общего с реальностью. Без ран, огнестрела и возможности применить хакерские навыки Альфред бы смертельно заскучал.

— Похоже, осталось сообщить лишь юному мистеру Аллену, мастер Брюс. 

— Уверен, с ним не возникнет проблем. Он согласится на что угодно еще до того, как ты успеешь сказать «добрый день».

— Что ж, тогда ваша компания в сборе.

— Ты произносишь слово «компания» так, точно на самом деле имеешь в виду банду.

— Полагаю, Лига совмещает в себе черты и того, и другого.

* * *

Когда Кларку хорошо, хорошо и тем, кто с ним рядом. Когда ему плохо, он сбегает подальше. Сейчас он почти безвылазно в Канзасе. Бывает и хуже, думает Брюс. Он хотя бы не на Марсе. В Канзас всегда можно позвонить.

В Смолвилле еще не поздно, но голос у Кларка мягкий, сонный:

— Барри будет в восторге. Артур тоже, хоть он и постарается это скрыть.

— А ты?

— Я очень рад, что у Лиги появится собственное место. Но сам я еще не готов.

* * *

Диана и Виктор приходят вовремя, Артур опаздывает, а Барри чересчур спешит. Брюс предупреждает их заранее:

— Только никаких шуток про короля и рыцарей круглого стола.

Обеденный зал просторный и полупустой: примерно сто-сто пятьдесят футов в длину и около семидесяти — в ширину, но занята в лучшем случае четвертая часть. Шесть стульев, пара кресел у огня, дубовый стол. Прежде здесь висели портреты восьми поколений Уэйнов. Теперь стены задрапированы тканью. Портреты перед реставрацией переправили в Готэмский музей. 

Барри обследует зал первым и замирает в восхищении у огромного камина. 

— Можно выбрать место?

— Стол же круглый, так какая разница? — толкает его локтем Артур.

— Мне нравится вот здесь, — не обращая на него внимания, Барри в следующую секунду оказывается неподалеку от французского окна. — Да, совсем неплохо!

Брюс садится ближе к камину, Артур и Барри по левую руку от него, Диана и Виктор — по правую, Альфред — в кресле, чуть в стороне. Место Кларка напротив Брюса остается пустым. Брюс старательно отводит от него взгляд.

— Он вернется, — говорит Диана вполголоса. — Я в это верю.

Выждав минуту, Брюс обращается к членам Лиги:

— Добро пожаловать. Если пожелаете, это место станет вам домом.

«Дом» — громкое слово, оно вызывает разные воспоминания: и хорошие, и дурные. Но Брюс старается себя к нему приучить.

* * *

Люциус обнаруживает на жестких дисках Лютора смазанные фотокадры, фрагменты новостных статей, цитаты из показаний случайных свидетелей: новые досье мета-людей.

— Что будете делать с этой информацией, сэр? — спрашивает Альфред. — Одним нам не справиться. Попросите помощи у других. Например, у мистера Кента.

— Он отказывался прежде, с чего бы ему приходить теперь?

— В этот раз вы найдете верные слова.

— Я испробовал все, что только знал. 

Альфред неодобрительно качает головой. Признавая свое поражение, Брюс соглашается с ним:

— Ладно, ладно. Но позвони Кларку сам, так будет более представительно. 

— Что сказать, если его нет на месте? Если трубку возьмет мисс Лейн?

— Лоис вернулась в Метрополис, Кларк остался в Канзасе. 

— Ясно.

Поджав губы, Альфред нажимает пару кнопок. Включается громкая связь. «У меня на коротком дозвоне — бессмертный спаситель миров», — думает Брюс. Потом вспоминает: холодный осенний воздух, черный полированный гроб, белое неживое лицо. Спаситель вовсе не бессмертен. 

Кларк поднимает трубку сам.

— Мистер Кент? Это дворецкий мистера Уэйна, — с достоинством произносит Альфред. — Я звоню по поручению.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Кларк с искренним участием. Он совершенно не умеет скрывать эмоции. 

Будь это кто-то иной, Брюс решил бы, что слышит фальшь. Кларк — совсем другая история. Он будто родом не с умирающей планеты, а из легендарной эры героев и полубогов, когда Землю населяли полумифические существа. 

— Всего лишь небольшая встреча, сэр, — заверяет его Альфред. — Деловая или дружеская, в зависимости от ваших предпочтений. Форма одежды свободная. Будем рады видеть вас в пятницу вечером, после семи. Если только у вас нет более важных дел.

Кларк молчит пару мгновений.

— Я же умер, Альфред. Ну какие могут быть дела у покойника?

— Иными словами, вы придете, мистер Кент? — ничем не показывая, что он удивлен, уточняет Альфред. 

— Я приду.

— Будем ждать.

Альфред выключает громкую связь, кладет трубку и подводит итог:

— Как видите, сэр, он придет.

Брюс обреченно вздыхает:

— Да, я слышал.

* * *

На перенастройку системы безопасности приходится потратить пару дней, зато после этого все работает как надо: ворота поместья отворяются при приближении гостя, ко входной двери остается лишь приложить ладонь.

— Альфред сказал, ты хочешь меня видеть.

Кларк протягивает ему руку. Брюс пожимает ее и успевает в очередной раз удивиться: рукопожатие у Кларка мягкое. Он не сжимает ладонь слишком сильно, не тянет ее на себя. Он не пытается указать Брюсу на его место. Силы не равны, но Кларк либо не осознает этого, либо деликатно делает вид.

— Я нашел кое-что на дисках Лютора, которые тот не успел уничтожить до ареста, и показал своему спецу, — рассказывает Брюс по дороге в пещеру. — Хочешь взглянуть?

— Это законно?

— Не совсем. Но Люциус никому не скажет.

Кларк неуверенно кивает:

— Допустим, ты меня убедил.

Брюс выводит информацию на экран. Кое-что выглядит многообещающе, кое-что похоже на параноидальный бред. Не у всех имен есть лица. Некоторые — невидимки, они вряд ли хотят, чтобы их нашли. 

Кларк внимательно изучает сводку. Он почему-то снова в своих очках — в них он похож на пронырливого журналиста-заучку, лучшего на курсе выпускника.

— Показывал остальным?

— Еще нет. Файлы частично повреждены, боюсь, сортировать придется вручную. — Брюс жестом предлагает Кларку соседнее кресло: — Мне нужен второй пилот. Ты свободен по пятницам?

Кларк пожимает плечами:

— Официально я все еще мертв.

* * *

Брюсу снится, что со светского раута, на котором Лекс Лютор впервые столкнул их с Кларком лбами, Бэтмен отправился следом за Суперменом в Хуарес.

В липкой мексиканской ночи, полной огней, Супермен выносит из пожара невредимую девочку. Собравшиеся вокруг него мужчины и женщины простирают к нему руки. Многие лица скрыты странными масками: сегодня день мертвых, и Бэтмен не слишком выделяется в толпе.

Хуарес — самый неблагополучный город мира, здесь привыкли к безразличию, насилию, наркотрафику и ранним смертям. Однако сейчас в этих усталых людях что-то надламывается. Брюс видит их искренние улыбки, слышит их плач. Раньше каждая улыбка напоминала ему о Джокере и шрамах от уха до уха. Теперь он думает: так улыбается Кларк. Вот его прямой взгляд, его мимика, его естественная манера. Для чужака с другой планеты Кларк слишком человечен, для человека — слишком хорош. Не демон, не ангел, ошибешься, как ни назови.

— El Salvador*, — благоговейным шепотом произносит рядом с Брюсом женщина, закутанная в черную шаль, и за ней повторяют другие, уже громче: — El Salvador, еl Salvador.

Брюс думает о себе и о Готэме, который так неохотно признал за ним право защищать горожан. Потерянные души Хуареса касаются Супермена, Брюс чувствует, как от этого зрелища что-то закипает в груди: то ли зависть, то ли ревность. А Супермен протягивает руку к нему:

— Встань рядом со мной.

* * *

Несколько ночей Брюс проводит на диване в кабинете отца. Ему удается неплохо поспать — гораздо лучше, чем на мягкой кровати в доме у озера. Диван длинный и широкий, на нем удобно. Однако дело не только в нем.

* * *

Они с Кларком — скорее одиночки, чем командные игроки, но со временем им удается сработаться. Если Брюс занят, Кларк просматривает досье сам. Иногда к ним присоединяется Альфред. Когда от усталости Брюс перестает различать лица, они вместе ужинают в малом зале: салат, пара стейков и бутылка не слишком дорогого, но и не слишком дешевого вина.

— Они откажутся, — произносит Брюс.

— Если согласится хотя бы один, игра стоит свеч.

— Не веришь в возможность поражения? 

Кларк улыбается:

— У нас в Канзасе это называют позитивным мышлением. Кажется, еще не слишком поздно? 

Ему отвечает Альфред:

— Уже полночь, мистер Кент.

— Я и не заметил.

— В особняке Уэйнов время летит быстрее, чем где-либо еще.

После ужина они снова занимаются досье. Когда Брюс наконец выходит за порог, чтобы проводить Кларка, он чуть щурится — утреннее солнце бьет в глаза. Наступил новый день.

* * *

Брюс решает считать это традицией, однако старается не говорить о ней вслух.

— В эту пятницу нам стоит снова ждать мистера Кента на ужин? — будто бы между делом интересуется Альфред.

Брюс пожимает плечами, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Не хотелось бы ударить в грязь лицом перед гостем, мастер Брюс. Так он придет?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. 

Альфред цокает языком.

— Станиславский сказал бы: «Не верю». Я скажу прямее: никуда не годится. Попробуйте репетировать перед зеркалом, — жестом театрального критика Альфред поправляет очки. — Впрочем, вряд ли это поможет. Я всегда знаю, лжете вы или нет.

В перегонном кубе кипит жидкость. Отстраненно наблюдая за химической реакцией, Брюс посматривает на часы. Нужно успеть принять душ и урвать пару часов сна перед поздним обедом с французским послом.

— Напомни мне, почему я никогда на тебя не обижаюсь?

— Потому что это бесполезно, мастер Брюс. — Альфред удовлетворенно кивает самому себе: — И потому что я всегда прав.

Последнее слово снова остается за ним.

* * *

Полное затмение: Луна тускнеет, потом гаснет целиком. Когда свет наконец возвращается, Брюс видит, что они в Хуаресе, на крыше здания, на высоте в три десятка футов над толпой.

— Я оставил мир, но не смог оставить тебя, — говорит ему Супермен, Спаситель, Эль Сальвадор. — Встань рядом со мной. А если хочешь, то раздели со мной ложе. 

Он смотрит на Брюса, не моргая. Темные волосы, темные губы, темные глаза. Полускрытое тенью, его лицо кажется нечеловечески красивым. Брюсу жарко, по спине течет пот. Спаситель гладит Брюса по мокрым ключицам, губами собирает капли с виска. Узор на его доспехах врезается Брюсу в грудь, его тяжелые ладони оставляют на плечах синяки. Он берет ладонь Брюса и заставляет сжать пальцы на своем горле. Кровь будто пульсирует сразу везде: под кадыком, в яремной впадине и под челюстью, где напряженные мышцы проступают особенно хорошо.

— Я преклоню перед тобой колени, — горячо обещает Спаситель. — Хоть сейчас. Пусть смотрят. Пусть видят не только меня, но и тебя.

* * *

— Простите меня, если я делаю преждевременные выводы, — издалека начинает Альфред, и Брюс заранее готовит себя к худшему. — Прежде вы проводили время в компании разных леди. А теперь у нас ужинает мистер Кларк.

— Это другое.

— Как скажете, мастер Брюс. Мне приготовить что-нибудь особенное к этой пятнице?

— Не стоит устраивать ужин для гурманов, если есть его будем лишь мы втроем. Сгодится что угодно: бургеры, домашний картофель, рыба. Что-нибудь.

Альфред сокрушенно качает головой: 

— Меню не должно зависеть от количества гостей, мастер Брюс. Вижу, в вашем воспитании осталась брешь. Но мы это исправим.

Брюс успевает отвернуться, прежде чем уголки губ предательски дергаются вверх.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать.

* * *

— В Метрополисе состоялось торжественное открытие сквера, — зачитывает Брюс новость с экрана смартфона. — Угадай, в честь кого расстарался мэр? Начинается с заглавной «с», заканчивается на «н».

— Я знаю. 

— И не думал о том, чтобы?…

— Конечно думал. Но знаешь, если бы я вернулся раньше, у жителей города было бы на один сквер меньше. У всего есть положительная сторона.

— Кларк…

— Брюс.

* * *

«El Salvador», — кричит толпа, а Спаситель, не слушая их, опускается перед Брюсом на колени. Брюс держит его за волосы. Голова наклонена, на лбу испарина, длинные ресницы опущены, веки чуть покраснели. На щеке откуда-то появился порез.

— Брюс, — мягко произносит Спаситель. — Я никогда не желал вражды между нами. Позволь мне все исправить, — он с долгим стоном трется щекой о бедро Брюса. 

«Не нужно, — хочет ответить Брюс. — Вина лежит на мне».

Брюс осторожно проводит пальцем по краю пореза, потом слизывает кровь. Во рту и солоно, и сладко. Брюс повторяет за толпой:

— El Salvador.

— Не двигайся, — говорит он.

Спаситель держит руки сцепленными в замок. Его горло обнажено, его взгляд затуманен. Он смотрит с доверием, словно говорит: делай со мной, что хочешь. От тебя я вынесу все. 

Спасителю тоже нужно прощение. В конечном итоге прощение нужно всем.

* * *

Барри называет встречи с мета-людьми вербовкой и страшно округляет глаза. Диана называет их деловыми свиданиями, Виктор — собеседованиями, Артур — полной чепухой. Каждый вносит свою лепту. Со многими встречается сам Брюс. Только Кларк держится в стороне: мир все еще не знает, что он воскрес.

— Ты бы справился лучше, — говорит ему Брюс.

— Я в этом не уверен.

— Зато я уверен. Ты нужен Лиге.

Про себя Брюс добавляет: ты нужен мне.

— Послушай, я знаю, что с моей стороны нечестно держаться в тени. Я почти готов. Почти, но не совсем.

Брюс не спрашивает о том, как именно Кларк готовится и где пропадает. Иногда Кларк рассказывает сам. Иногда детали говорят за него: выгоревшие на солнце волосы, загар в начале зимы, сухая, чуть покрасневшая кожа на щеках и на носу, трещинки на губах, будто он был на крепком морозе. Слишком много человеческих изъянов для всесильного инопланетянина, который может зарастить огромную дыру в груди. 

Брюс не знает, откуда они берутся. Брюс не уверен, не придумал ли их сам.

* * *

В день Памяти Кларк щелкает пультом в гостиной, и Брюс невольно вслушивается в то, что говорят по ТВ.

Первый памятник Супермену в Парке Героев так и не восстановили, зато поставили тысячу других: от Аляски до Новой Зеландии, от Найроми до Хуареса. К ним тянутся паломники. Политики по очереди произносят речи и возлагают цветы. По всей планете объявляют минуту молчания. Плачущие люди со свечами наводняют Таймс-сквер, Тяньаньмэнь, Трафальгарскую и Красную площади, а также миллион менее известных площадей в миллионе менее крупных городов. По всем каналам повторяют трансляцию похоронной процессии с гробом, в котором нет тела. 

Официальная версия такова: Супермен мертв, и это необратимо. Его любят сильнее, чем когда-либо. Любить мертвых гораздо проще, чем живых.

— Если надоело, переключи на канал с тяжелым роком или хип-хоп хитами, — говорит Брюс. — Впрочем, там наверняка то же самое. Рокеры и рэперы тоже скорбят. Но ты вернешься, и это уж точно всех растормошит.

Кларк откликается со стоном:

— Ты не понимаешь. Я не могу возникнуть из ниоткуда. Взять и воскреснуть после того, как мир нашел в себе силы двигаться дальше? Некоторые решат, что я обманул их ожидания.

— Супермен — символ надежды. Многие обрадуются.

— Но не все. 

— Один парень провернул такое же дело две тысячи лет назад, и многих это до сих пор вдохновляет, — пожимает плечами Брюс. — Чем дольше тянешь, тем сложнее возвращаться.

— Это справедливо, если ты возвращаешься в мир большого рэгби после травмы коленной чашечки, а не восстанавливаешься после того, как гигантский монстр проткнул тебя когтем насквозь, — возражает Кларк. 

— Если подумать, разница не такая уж большая, — говорит Брюс и тут же прикусывает язык. Это ненамеренная, непростительная жестокость. Обычно он много раз прокручивает в голове то, что собирается произнести вслух. 

— Знаешь, не слишком-то милая реплика с твоей стороны.

— Прости, — искренне извиняется Брюс. — Я правда не хотел.

Кларк долго молчит. 

Годовщину собственной смерти он встречает в логове Бэтмена. Брюс наливает ему отвратительно крепкий кофе в кружку с надписью «мой герой». Кларк вертит кружку в руках.

— Сам покупал?

— Альфред. Это его подарок на двадцатую годовщину с тех пор, как я впервые надел бэт-костюм.

— У него прекрасное чувство юмора. 

— Не уверен, что это шутка.

Кларк смеется, а Брюс смотрит, как вздрагивают от смеха его плечи. С Кларком очень просто. Раньше он не думал об этом, а теперь не может думать ни о чем другом.

* * *

Его запястья связаны за спиной обычным ремнем, обычным узлом. Эль Сальвадор справился бы с этим за долю секунды, но он даже не пытается освободиться.

Брюс дотрагивается до его груди в том месте, где мог быть шрам от когтя. Шрама нет. Эль Сальвадор откидывается назад, закрывает глаза, дышит часто, через рот, и разрешает себя касаться. Это исповедь без слов.

* * *

Список мета-людей, которым стоит предложить сотрудничество, пополняется небыстро, однако уже есть пара приобретений.

— Вы удачно выбрали стол, мастер Брюс, — говорит Альфред, натирая темный дуб особой полиролью в один из холодных дней в середине декабря. — Вскоре нам понадобятся новые места. Позволите заказать несколько дополнительных стульев у того же мастера?

— Закажи.

* * *

Любое затишье — лишь пауза перед грядущей бурей.

Как и во всем, что с ним происходит, Брюс виноват в этом сам. Он по-глупому попадается в ловушку: прежде чем дать согласие Лиге, один из его контактов взвешивает все за и против и заключает договор с «ЛексКорп».

Брюс приходит на встречу в защитном костюме, скрытом под нарядом миллиардера, однако его это не спасает. Грудь протыкает острый нож из незнакомого металла, из бедра торчит еще одно лезвие, вокруг пузырится кровь. Брюс уже готовится умереть, когда видит его — озаренного лучами прожекторов героя дня. Преступник падает на асфальт. Кларк опускается на колени перед Брюсом:

— Чтобы вытащить лезвия как можно осторожнее, придется пожертвовать костюмом.

— Это сверхкрепкая материя, она не…

Кларк с легкостью рвет ее на лоскутки. После этого он заставляет Брюса открыть рот и проталкивает ребро своей ладони ему между зубов.

— Теперь лезвия. Потерпи. Если будет совсем плохо, прикуси мою руку. Раны надо прижечь.

«И все? Никакого совета приготовиться, никакого обратного отсчета?» — успевает подумать Брюс, а потом его ослепляет и оглушает боль. 

Его плоть плавится, запечатывая рану, в ноздри бьет вонь горелого мяса. 

Кларк поочередно склоняется над ожогами и дует на них — из его легких выходит ледяной воздух. Становится легче. Боль отступает, раны перестают полыхать огнем. Кларк осторожно отнимает ладонь. Брюс ощущает во рту привкус крови, но следы укуса на руке Кларка исчезают почти мгновенно.

Кларк помогает ему подняться. Вместо того чтобы поблагодарить и хлопнуть его по плечу, Брюс вполголоса на него кричит: 

— О чем ты только думал? Тебя могли заметить! Ты явился ночью в освещенный квартал в… в этом, — Брюс указывает на костюм и плащ. — Что бы ни говорили о расцветке патриоты, человек, который надевает красное и синее, тут же превращается в большую мишень!

— Я не мог идти сюда в джинсах и футболке, — тоже вполголоса возмущается Кларк. — Только представь эти заголовки: «Миллиардера спасает от бесславной кончины мертвый журналист».

— Зачем ты вообще в это влез? Не припоминаю, чтобы ты горел желанием участвовать в вербовке. — Слово «вербовка» звучит глупо, но на ум сейчас приходит лишь оно.

— Чтобы спасти твою шкуру, зачем же еще? — устало вздыхает Кларк. — Я однажды умер, и мне не понравилось. Сегодня я помешал тебе совершить ту же ошибку.

Он подходит ближе, тянется ладонью к щеке — болезненным откровенным жестом — и коротко вжимается ртом в рот. Быстрое движение сухих губ не слишком похоже на поцелуй, и все же это он. 

Брюс едва не спрашивает у Кларка: кто ты такой?

Кларк отстраняется и взмывает в воздух. Глядя, как в ночном небе тает сияющая точка, Брюс заставляет себя встать прямее, поправляет микронаушник:

— Альфред? Что именно ты слышал?

— Даже не ждите сочувствия, мастер Брюс, — ледяным тоном отвечает тот.

* * *

Вина лежит на нем. Вместо того чтобы позвонить Кларку, Брюс просит прощения во сне: сперва говорит, потом кричит ему в лицо. Когда не срабатывает и это, Брюс держит его за плечи, толкает раскрытыми ладонями в грудь. Кларк как скала, о которую можно разбиться насмерть.

Утром он все же набирает Кларка и, не оставляя себе времени, чтобы передумать, начинает с главного:

— Извини.

Кларк откликается почти сразу:

— Я понимаю, Брюс.

Ладно, это было чересчур легко.

— Не хочешь поговорить о произошедшем?

— Ты чуть не истек кровью у меня на руках. Предпочту, чтобы это больше не повторялось.

— Ты меня поцеловал.

— Правда, что ли? — невесело смеется Кларк. — А я и не заметил.

— Кларк.

— Извини.

Не сразу вспомнив, что Кларк его не видит, Брюс сперва мотает головой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты просил у меня прощения. Никогда. И особенно сейчас.

* * *

Это он стоит на коленях — Брюс, а не Эль Сальвадор.

Горячая кожа, телесный запах — Спаситель выглядит как человек и пахнет как человек. Брюс давится слюной, слишком торопится, пытаясь заглотить до конца, и не позволяет себе коснуться собственного члена прежде, чем ему разрешат. Рука держит его за волосы на затылке: хватка крепкая, но он не чувствует боли. На них обращены тысячи взглядов, но Брюсу плевать. В ушах шумит кровь. Важно лишь то, что на него смотрит Эль Сальвадор. Своими лазерами он может за долю секунды разрезать закаленную сталь, но сейчас в его взгляде — жадное внимание, немое восхищение, любовь.

Ладони на голове Брюса, ладони на его шее, ладони на его щеках. Пальцы, которые могут сломать человеческую трахею одним щелчком, бережно обводят его подбородок и припухший рот. 

Брюс стоит на коленях, но это Эль Сальвадор кусает губы и громко стонет. Это Эль Сальвадор молит:

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне…

Это причастие: Брюс чувствует вкус семени на языке.

* * *

Альфред остается в лаборатории. В доме у озера они вдвоем.

— Тебе, должно быть, неловко, — осторожно начинает Кларк. 

Брюс отпивает из бокала. Ему не по себе, но вовсе не из-за поцелуя. Он ждал слишком долго. Он не знает, с чего начать.

— Сегодня ночью мне приснилось, что я отсосал тебе на глазах у многотысячной толпы. — Брюс не оборачивается. Шумный вдох, потом тишина. — И мне понравилось, знаешь? Мне настолько понравилось, что я кончил, не прикасаясь к себе. 

— Брюс, — почти жалобно останавливает его Кларк. 

Бесполезно, слишком поздно, Брюс решительно настроен договорить:

— В «Дэйли Плэнет» меня называли по-разному: эгоистом, мегаломаньяком, психопатом, палачом, ростовщиком. Не скажу насчет остального, но я правда эгоист. Есть вещи, которые я мечтал заполучить, хотя точно знал, что они никогда не будут принадлежать мне по-настоящему. Есть люди… Я не знаю, что это, но знаю себя. Это надолго. Может, даже навсегда? Тут не уверен. Ты бессмертный, а я из смертных, мы никогда не понимали, что это за слово такое — навсегда.

Договорив, он молчит, и Кларк молчит, и за окном почти вровень с полом плещется холодная вода. Декабрь подходит к концу. Скоро Рождество.

— Что ты видел? — вдруг обращается к нему Кларк. 

— Ты держал ладонь на моем затылке, вот так, — хрипло отвечает Брюс. — У меня до сих пор волоски встают дыбом на шее, стоит только вспомнить. Я сказал тебе: «Закрой глаза», — и ты закрыл. Я сказал: «Не двигайся», — и ты стоял на ветру, не шелохнувшись. — В горле пересыхает, но Брюс больше не пьет. — Ты мог убить меня, но не стал. Ты мог уничтожить все, к чему я долго стремился, но не стал. Ты мог, в конце концов, оттолкнуть меня и уйти, но не сделал и этого. Если бы я приказал тебе умереть, ты бы умер, но я никогда не прикажу такого. Я хочу лишь, чтобы ты жил.

— Что еще?

— Я связал тебе запястья обычным ремнем, а ты даже не попытался его разорвать. Ты поцеловал меня. Ты пометил меня. Ты подставил свою шею. Ты был рядом. Ты позволил мне воспользоваться собой. Тебе было хорошо, так хорошо...

— Что еще ты видел? — Кларк дышит быстро и тяжело. Голос сиплый, ладони на коленях сжаты в кулаки.

Брюс слышит его, видит его, целует его — не бога и не дьявола, а просто Кларка. 

— Все, что нужно.

* * *

Брюс сжимает ладонь так крепко, словно в ней заключены последние крохи всего, во что он когда-либо верил.

Эль Сальвадор протягивает к нему руку, и Брюс разжимает кулак. 

Он делает шаг вперед. Он ступает по воздуху: вверх, вверх.

* * *

Он снова в Токио, а Кларк на другом конце планеты, хоть и обещал заглянуть еще утром. Некоторые дела не ждут.

— Какие новости? — спрашивает Брюс, чуть морщась: спина затекла. 

— Все по-старому, — голос Кларка чуть приглушен, раздается неясный стук. — Правда, у мамы сломалась стиральная машина, но машинке столько лет, что это не слишком неожиданный исход.

— Может, стоит просто купить новую?

— Может и стоит, но мама любит эту, — ворчит Кларк. — Извини, я по локоть в пене, но я верю, что смогу победить.

— Позитивное мышление?

— Оно самое. Эй, Брюс? Хотел сказать: в эту пятницу я не смогу, мама готовит свое фирменное карри. Ты приглашен. И я только что вспомнил кое о чем еще.

— Не слишком ли много новостей?

— В самый раз, — серьезно отвечает Кларк. — Знаешь, думаю, я наконец-то готов.

* * *

Они бьются спина к спине против целой армии закованных в хитиновую броню тварей.

Отразив очередной удар, Брюс замечает шевеление под завалами. Пока Кларк прикрывает его, он с осторожностью вытягивает из-под бетонного крошева мальчишку — чумазого, испуганного, надсадно кашляющего и растирающего глаза. Брюс относит его подальше. Прежде чем отпустить его ладонь, мальчик застенчиво произносит:

— Билли Питерс мне не верил, а я так и знал, что Супермен не умер. 

Брюс неловко треплет его по волосам и возвращается в эпицентр хаоса.

— Готов сделать это? — кричит ему Кларк, лазерным лучом перерубив линию электропередач. Визг опаленных тварей, шипение обнаженных проводов.

— Сделать что? — кричит в ответ Брюс.

— Совершить чудо, разумеется. — Кларк одной рукой перехватывает летящий в него автомобиль. Он улыбается широко, почти счастливо: — Этот город сам себя не спасет.

Официальная версия такова: Бэтмену нужна была помощь, и Супермен вернулся из мира мертвых. В конце концов, воскрешение не нуждается в объяснении, как и все настоящие чудеса. 

На следующее утро Брюс видит детальный фоторепортаж на сайте одной мексиканской газеты. Огромными черными буквами — заголовок: El Salvador.

— Не знал, что ты говоришь по-испански, — говорит Кларк, заглядывая через его плечо.

— Совсем немного. Только те фразы, которые полезны в поездках, — отвечает Брюс.

— Например?

— Tengo mucho dinero. Tú eres muy guapo. Te estaba esperando**.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фраз:
> 
> * "Спаситель" (исп.)  
> ** "У меня много денег. Ты красивый. Я тебя ждал" (исп.)


End file.
